Display C
The Display C is a handheld hybrid-stye gaming system, developed by AM Studios as the successor to the Display. It can connect to the Display Box (or the newer, bundled Display C Box model) to output video to a television screen. The main console body is a single-screen multitouch tablet, and in conjunction with the Display Box, this allows for dual-screen play. The console's operating system is based on a heavily modified fork of the SimpLE OS. The primary goal of the Display C is flexibility. Most of the console's gimmicks are means to this end. It supports a variety of media types, including Display cartridges, , and NFC chips. The Display C also has a controller-focused paradigm meant to increase gameplay possibilities. The Show smartwatch and the Spec, an optional extended reality headset, can be treated as controllers under this paradigm, making them easy to use and support. The console's release date is currently unannounced. Devkits will be provided by that time. History A successor to the Display was announced in the Sept. 26, 2016 Ninkancho Direct. It was revealed alongside its final Display C name in a Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase presentation, where initial information about the console was released. In the Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017 presentation, the SixPak modular controller was revealed. Features C-Sync C-Sync refers to a method of save data access across Display C consoles. Players can set up C-Sync on a per-controller basis while signed into the desired account. When they connect that controller to another Display C, inputting the right "passcode" will unlock access to specific account data in compatible software. C-Sync can also be activated through a more traditional sign-in form. For instance, in a game with character customization, C-Sync could allow you to use your own characters on a friend's copy of the game. Controllers The Display C supports a range of controllers, both proprietary and third-party. Most proprietary controllers have a way to attach to the console for comfortable portable play. Players can map third-party USB controllers; or use the Controller iOS app, which has the button layout of the Pro Controller, and supports analog control and vibration with 3D Touch and Taptic Engine, respectively. The Display C has Show connectivity, and the Show's control panel can be used as a controller for either device. Other AM Studios controllers, such as the Display C Pro Controller and alternate Display controllers, are also compatible. SixPak The main proprietary controller of the Display C is the modular SixPak. The top face of the controller includes shoulders SL and SR, HOME and START buttons, VOL controls, and latches to connect to another SixPak or the console. When two SixPaks are latched, they act as one controller in a staggered clamshell form. The main draw of the SixPak is the ability to insert into its six slots, three on each side, to customize controller layout and functionality. A Pak can take up one, two, or three adjacent slots, which determines the size of the Pak. Two Stick Paks, a D-Pad Pak, a Face Pak, and two Trigger Paks are included per SixPak in the standard bundle, though the controller and any individual Pak can be bought separately. Library :Articles in the Display C category should appear here automatically. Category:Consoles Category:Fan Consoles Category:Game Consoles Category:Handheld Consoles Category:Home Consoles Category:Portable Consoles Category:AgentMuffin Category:Display C Category:Ninkancho Category:AM Studios Category:Hybrid Consoles